The forbidden child and the chiisai kage hi
by MistressxCandlelightsxChaos
Summary: First in the Girlfriend Assassin series! Sabishii Yoru a former assassin gets pulled through time and ends up working for koenma as a spirit detective.Eventually she's sent on a case and works with the yyh gang. With her past revealed but can she fight an
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho all though I wish I did because kurama and hiei would be the main characters and would be mine. And I'm only gonna put the disclaimer up once because you should know that I don't own yyh because you already read this once. Anyways on with the story right?  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho the forbidden child, and the chiisai kage hi  
  
Chapter 1 first meetings  
  
"Sabishii-chan...Sabishii-chan wait up." Yelled an upper classman at kintensatsu high. "oh sorry Azumi-san, I didn't realize you were calling for me, what is it though?" Sabishii said as she looked at Azumi and continued to read her book. "um theirs someone up at the front gate who wants you, he had light blue hair a few pieces up in the front that were diagonally going down that were like a lighter blue and he had a friend with him who had red-ish orange hair." Azumi the upper classman had said and thought about the odd guys. "thank you Azumi-san." Sabishii said as she walked over to the large sakura tree that she had left her school bag by and picked it up and began to walk to the front gate still reading but also thinking 'I wonder if it could be them, well I'll just have to see then.' Finally as she reached the front gate she saw a guy with orange-ish red hair and big blue eyes who had pointy ears waving at her and a guy who was similar in height who was standing their thinking and had blue hair. "Hey ya Sabishii, long time no see huh?" said the one with orange-ish red hair. "yes rather long time jin, hello touya." Sabishii said as she smiled. "oh hi sabishii." Touya said since he hadn't noticed her presence until just now. "So what are you all here for?" Sabishii said while looking at them questioning their reasons for being here. "Aye, we had to come and get ya and take ya to koenma's lassie." Jin said as he motioned for her to follow since touya was already walking off. "Oh, what is it that koenma wants? And why is touya being so quiet?" she said as she looked at touya with puzzlement. "aye, I don't know the answer to either of those, he been being quiet ever since we got here, his quietness had been making my ears point more than usual, the pointier they get the easier they could poke a eye out ya know?" jin said as he floated in mid air. "yeah I guess." Sabishii said and then sighed since they had now reached the portal, within a few minutes they were walking down the halls to koenma's office. As they had reached the door touya and Jin bided sabishii fair well and left, as sabishii entered the doors. "Ah sabishii good to see ya, we have some business at hand though." Koenma said while he continued to stamp some papers. "well yes I figured that much. What is it now though?" "Your going to be helping yusuke who happens to be another one of my spirit detectives on a few maters at hand and you'll be staying at genkai's while you do so and also you will be attending yusukes school, got that sabishii?" "yes I do, when must I leave for genkai's koenma-san?" "After you get your things ready to go." "Okay, thank you koenma bye." "Bye Sabishii, oh and Sabishii this mission is important." "I had a feeling that it was, but I'll ask genkai the details when I get there." Sabishii said and walked out the door and quickly walked back to where the portal was and left koenma's. As soon as she had gotten back to the normal world it was 7:00 P.M, so she went straight home and packed her things into a normal book bag and carried it to genkai's along with her messenger bag. As she now climbed the final steps she felt like she would fall over right then and there had it not been for Genkai who happened to be standing near the steps. "Hello Genkai-san." "Hello Sabishii." "So Genkai what is this mission?" "Well simply put I don't have a clue kid." "Oh I see, um which room in your home will be the one I'll be staying in?" "You really don't have much else going on in that mind of yours except Internet and sleep do you?" "Not really, after all I've been at school all day and I went to bed at 4:00 A.M this morning and then had to go to koenma's and pack my stuff and walk all the way here, so can you blame me?" Sabishii said as she walked into the house/place while still following genkai. "Maybe, only if you haven't gotten any wiser or better skill." Genkai said as she had reached the room that would be Sabishii's and had opened the door and walked off. "Well my old room, heh, it hasn't changed a bit." Sabishii said as she looked around the room and saw that the walls were still painted a dark red and had blue and black flames on the bottom half of the wall. While her bed had new black pillows with red dragons on them and her blanket had silver roses lying ontop of a black background. Sabishii had quickly set her stuff down on the floor beside the bed and set her laptop on the desk in the corner. She then pulled her tooth brush out of the bag along with her tooth paste and walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, And walked back into her room and layed down on her bed. "It feels so great to be back, in a place that I can call home." She said and fell asleep. 


	2. new friends and a mission no one seems

Chapter 2 New friends and a mission that no one seems to know about  
  
Sabishii yawned as she woke up to a bunch of people's yelling voices.  
  
Down Stairs "Damn it genkai, are you just in be bitchy to yusuke mode today?" yusuke yelled as he rubbed the top of his head. "Damn it yusuke, this wouldn't have happened had you paid attention to what people say." Kuwabara yelled at yusuke for yelling so loud at genkai. "Dim wit, like I said I have company and I think you just woke her up." Genkai said as she saw Sabishii walk down the hall into the room that everyone was in.  
  
But luckily she wasn't wearing her pajama's, she was wearing a black mini skirt with a pair of tight fitting hot pink jeans under the skirt and was wearing a black tank top that said ' your so cute because you think I'm listening' and it had a pink bunny on it plugging one of its ears. An she had on a pair of high heeled black boots, that were the gothic chick styled shoes.  
  
"Genkai whats with all of the ruckus?" Sabishii said as she noticed the 2 boys standing.  
  
"That would be my dim wit former apprentice yusuke, and that's his friend kuwabara." She said pointing to them in turn. "Now I'll be getting to what I had planned." Genkai said as she walked off.  
  
Sabishii yawned once again as yusuke looked her up and down while kuwabara walked over to her and smiled.  
  
Kuwabara then took Sabishii's hand "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I will protect you from the big, bad and creepy monsters." As he said each word he did little things with his facial expression and his hand.  
  
"Uh yeah thanks but no thanks, Romeo" she said and then looked at yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara you can't go hitting on the girl I already got first dibs and you have Yukina remember?" yusuke said as kuwabara soon remembered that yukina liked him.  
  
"Yukina... Yukina Yukina Yukina my Yukina." He said and then spun around and ran out of genkai's place/home.  
  
"Anyways before the idiot went and interrupted, I'm yusuke as you all ready got from the old hag." Yusuke said and smiled as he tried to act all cool like always.  
  
"Yeah hi, and since when did you claim dibs on me?" Sabishii said as she tried to keep from going all wack on yusuke.  
  
"Just now I guess." Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh I forgot I haven't even properly introduced myself, I'm Sabishii, Sabishii Kyoko Yoru, and it's very nice to meet you Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah, so why are you at this dump?" yusuke said as he referred to genkai's home.  
  
"Oh because koenma wants me to help you on a up coming mission, after all you do know about it do you not?"  
  
"What?! The little toddler bitch gave me another mission it hasn't even been two weeks since the last one."  
  
"Wait you mean you didn't know about the up coming mission?" Sabishii asked as she was now rather confused.  
  
"Hell if I know when I usually have missions, So what am I doing on this one?"  
  
"Um well I can't really say Koenma didn't tell me and I was figuring that you or Genkai would know, but I do know a small thing or two about the mission."  
  
"So whats the thing?!" yusuke demanded an answer right then and there.  
  
"well I'm supposed to help you on it, and that's its very important, oh and by the way I have to go to school with you also."  
  
"You What?! Look I don't need another girl following me around and nagging me to do my damn school work and not skip school." Yusuke now looked angry but not to angry.  
  
Sabishii laughed at his comment.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" yusuke had gotten even madder at Sabishii and koenma now, even though koenma wasn't there.  
  
"Just what you said, Truthfully I had no intention to go to your school but I don't see why not, and I wouldn't be nagging you about your school work or about skipping school, I only look after myself when it comes to school and I don't really see what the point of nagging someone is anyways it just gets them pissed off." Sabishii had clearly stated and began to walk back down the hall way to her room.  
  
"Oh, hey wait." Yusuke said as he ran after Sabishii.  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"Um... Well...I wanted to know.. uh never mind." Yusuke said and walked off.  
  
"Okay whatever you say, oh and detective when you see me again do yourself a favor Don't take my stubbornness for weakness not that you've seen me stubborn yet, ningen." She said as she walked back to her room and closed the door and got on the Internet and began listening to music and talking on messenger.  
  
"Yeah just great I just met someone who would get along famously with hiei." Yusuke said as he walked into genkai's living room and sat down on a couch.(A/N: I doubt genkai's would have all the nice stuff that I'm putting in it but the nice stuff is good so get used to it.)  
  
"hn..." came a voice from the shadows, but the voice was dark and cold it almost seemed as though the voice came out of the air or the wind which was whistling by the trees. 


	3. A new school girl and new team mates

Chapter 3 A new school girl, a warning and new team mates.  
  
"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said as hiei let out a small grunt and walked out of the shadows to where yusuke was.  
  
"So who is she? Not that I care about her." Hiei said while he looked at yusuke.  
  
"Oh, her shes Sabishii, shes pretty nice but to much like you."  
  
"Hn. no ones like me." Hiei said as he jumped into a tree and leaned against it and closed his eyes.  
  
"Right. Anyways see ya later Hiei." Yusuke said as he gave a small wave at Hiei and walked off.  
  
The Next Day At Sariyaskie Jr. High (or however its spelled.)   
  
"Class we have a new student please treat her fairly, and not like a fly on the wall." The teacher had said while the new student walked in and the teacher eyed her with suspicion and hate.  
  
All of the guys in the class had looked at her and drooled or whistled at her. She was wearing the usual schools uniform except, she had on a lot of necklaces and bracelets. She had long black and purple hair, deep purple eyes which showed a lot of emotion like pride and such. She was 5"4, which was 4 inches shorter than yusuke and 3 inches shorter than keiko.  
  
"Now ms. Yoru if you would go sit beside Mr. Urameshi so that we could start class." The teacher said with a cold tone.  
  
Sabishii nodded and walked to the desk on yusukes right and sat down and looked cheerful even though the teacher didn't seem to take a liking to her and yusuke noticed this. But he figured either she was stupid and didn't realize it or she didn't care.  
  
"Hello yusuke, good to see you again." Sabishii said quietly so only that only he could hear her words.  
  
"Whoa what the hell sabishii? You mean the Sabishii from yesterday?" yusuke said looking confused and surprised.  
  
"yes, that would be correct."  
  
"So why the hell did you actually come?"  
  
"because I can, and that should be reason enough." Sabishii said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure." Yusuke said and went back to his usual not paying attention in class.  
  
While Sabishii was being exactly like kurama was in school. Everyone now seemed to think that she was really cool, but yusuke however found this a little odd. After all he had only met this girl yesterday but at genkai's temple, she had talked about being on a mission with him soon and yet acted so calm and perfect like it was the most normal and easiest thing to do in the entire universe. Finally once school had ended Sabishii had quickly left, but in a quiet and polite manner and headed back to genkai's, but she was going to make a small stop on the way.  
  
Sabishii sighed as she walked down the old path that lead into the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest is what most ningens called it for it was supposedly haunted. Sabishii knew that was a lie it wasn't haunted it had demons in it that never left because they liked the shadows.  
  
"It's just like old times is it not NightBlaze?" she had asked no one in particular even though she did say a name of some one from past times.  
  
She walked down the path unaware of what was following her and what lied behind the front of the forest. For no one really knew, except one but that one wouldn't let instinct and knowledge get in the way not yet.  
  
"This ends here Ama-inu. Come out." She said still sounding calm and relaxed.  
  
"So you recognized the energy pattern did you not Yoru Hono'o?" Ama-inu asked as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The wind had quickly picked up and it suddenly became rather dark except for the one source of light which was the bulbs on the trees surrounding them which showed Ama-inu's long dark black hair and deep blood red eyes that looked like they had no purpose. For Ama-inu looked like someone strong powerful intimidating and sadistic who had sold their soul to the very bowels of makai and hell it self.  
  
"Yes I did, but what does it mean to you?" Sabishii asked.  
  
"Nothing really, except that you've gotten better to be able to still read my energy pattern. So Do you still have the mark?" Ama-inu asked with curiosity dancing inside his eyes.  
  
"Sad to say but yes I do." Sabishii said as she tried to figure out what was different about Ama-inu.  
  
"Heh , I will be back for your head the next time we meet but for now this will have to do." He said.  
  
Just as a large gust of wind went straight at Sabishii and it felt like several knifes had pierced her even though only 3 shadow shards had hit her neck and made a diagonal line from right to the bottom left side of her neck which left blood tricking down her neck and back as well.  
  
Ama-inu then quickly disappeared and as he disappeared the wind stopped and it soon went to normal night not pitch blackness from the bowels of hell.  
  
Sabishii sighed and quickly headed to Genkai's. When she reached there she saw 2 other guys at Genkai's along with Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Sabishii." Kuwabara said as he smiled and waved like a maniac at her.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara, Yusuke, and you two." She said as she tried to think of whether she had met those 2 yet.  
  
"Oh Sabishii um that's Kurama." Yusuke said as he pointed to the red head who was quite a bit taller than her.  
  
"Hello." Kurama said and smiled.  
  
"and that's Hiei." Yusuke said as he pointed at the small spiky black haired guy  
  
"hn." was all Hiei said to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"can't you even be nice and say hi shorty?!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"No its quiet all right, nice to meet you Kurama and Hiei, but I need to get to doing my work, so if you'll excuse me, oh and it was nice seeing you again Yusuke, Kuwabara." Sabishii said as she walked calmly into the temple As she walked into the temple, Kurama and Hiei noticed the blood on the girls neck that was trickling down her back.  
  
"what the hell was up with that she left like that." Yusuke said as he snapped his finger to explain what he meant.  
  
"Hn. Detective she was trying to hide something." Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Yes but she didn't do the best job in hiding it." Kurama said as he sat down on the steps in front of the temple.  
  
"wha what are you two talking about her trying to hide something, she's our team mate why would she need to hide something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"yeah I agree with urameshi why would she need to hide something from us shes our friend after all." Kuwabara said as he tried to back Yusuke up because they both didn't believe Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"She had blood on the back of her neck that was trickling down her back Yusuke, so its rather obvious that she was trying to hide something." Kurama said while he looked at Yusuke whose expression went from confused to more confused and worried a bit.  
  
"then I'll go ask her." Yusuke said as he walked into the temple. 


	4. an old enemy and the truth behind the

Disclaimer: I know I don't own this evanescence music that I'm using and saying that Sabishii made up even though she didn't and evanescence did.  
  
Chapter 4 An old enemy and The truth behind the mission  
  
"Why the hell would she hide something from us that just doesn't make any sense." Yusuke said as he walked down to Sabishii's room.  
  
As he neared her room he heard her singing to a cd that only had instruments on it, but it sounded like rock.  
  
"Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now speaking to the atmosphere no ones here and I fall into myself this truth drives me into madness ..." Sabishii sang.  
  
Yusuke finally had reached Sabishii's door and knocked "Yo Sabishii can I come in for a sec?"  
  
Sabishii quickly turned off her cd. Which she used as the background music for her songs. "Yes of course, so whats up Yusuke?"  
  
"Well I want to know whats going on." Yusuke said as he walked into Sabishii's room and closed her door and sat on the chair that was beside her desk.  
  
"What in particular do you want to know about?" Sabishii said who was now hoping that her past hadn't been found out by the guys.  
  
"Don't play dumb Sabishii cause I know your not. What the hell are you trying to hide?" Yusuke said who was getting kind of angry.  
  
"Nothing why do you ask?" Sabishii said as she made an attempt to get Yusuke confused so that she wouldn't have to explain.  
  
"Sabishii god damn it! From what Kurama and Hiei told me you had blood on your neck that was trickling down your back, so whats up with that?" Yusuke said as he calmed down only a tiny bit.  
  
"That well I had gotten into a small argument that was kind of a fight too." Sabishii said as she tried to explain without having to go into details.  
  
"You got into a fight? And got yourself hurt well gee doesn't that sound great. An here you are supposed to be helping me on this up coming mission." Yusuke said as he had finally calmed down and tried to joke a bit about the subject.  
  
"Yusuke this is not something to joke about I now know what our mission is and I will be carrying it out alone." Sabishii said hoping that he would agree.  
  
"No way, you're a team mate and a friend, and to let you do this alone would be stupid you'll get hurt."  
  
"Yes I will but..." Sabishii started and was cut off by Kuwabara.  
  
"No but's your our team mate and a friend and you won't be working alone Sabishii." Kuwabara said as he now stood against a wall in Sabishii's room.  
  
"Kuwabara's right, you are a friend and a team mate and it would be easier if we worked together as a team." Kurama said as he stood in the door way.  
  
"Fine theirs no use trying to win my way in this one 3 against 1 though, it hardly seems fair." Sabishii said as she smiled.  
  
"Sabishii you said you knew what the mission was right?" Yusuke said as he looked at Sabishii.  
  
"Yes I do but." Sabishii started and then stopped and looked down.  
  
"Sabishii tell us what you know, after all it doesn't do us any good to fix a problem if we don't know what it is right?" Kurama said as he walked over to Sabishii and sat down beside her.  
  
"I guess your right, well this mission deals with Ama-inu, Kasei, Kuga, Mizunagi, and Kaoru. They are skilled assassins and the members of the group Death By a Blood Thorn Rose. Their all psychics except for Kaoru whose the head of the group. She can pretty much take anyone under her control if they're weaker than her or somehow give into her." Sabishii said with a serious tone.  
  
"Naturally koenma didn't have any idea, they're a old assassin group from my days in makai they've been around for a while." Kurama said calmly as he looked at hiei who was sitting on the window sill in Sabishii's room.  
  
"What so you know these jokers then kurama?" Yusuke said with disbelief.  
  
"I knew a former member who went by the nickname of Yoru Hono'o, She was a the best assassin in the group by far. She was smart, sly , cunning, tricky, deep, and passionate. Actually she looked a lot like Sabishii except with Long hot pink hair and was a fire and ice kitsune." Kurama said.  
  
Mean while Sabishii tried to not bring enough attention to herself to get them to realize that she was Yoru Hono'o.  
  
"Yo what the hell does Yoru Hono'o mean?" yusuke asked.  
  
"Yoru Hono'o, It's Night Blaze, the deadly cunning kitsune." Sabishii said who now sounded kind of cold and completely serious.  
  
"Okay... anything else we need to know dictionaries?" Yusuke asked Kurama and Sabishii.  
  
"No but it might be..."Before Kurama could finish his sentence 7 posion shadow shards were thrown through the window.  
  
Hiei dodged the Posion shadow shards, while the shards headed straight for the rest of the gang and Sabishii. However Sabishii quickly made the temperature in the room drop below freezing causing the shadow shards to dissolve and disappear.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" yusuke asked.  
  
Just as yusuke had asked Sabishii had disappeared out the window along with hiei following close behind her.  
  
"Damn it why am I never getting any answers!" yusuke said as he ran out of the house followed by Kuwabara and Kurama. 


	5. Yoru Hono'o the night blaze

Chapter 5 Yoru Hano'o The Night Blaze  
  
"Ama-inu I know you're out here, so show yourself!" Sabishii yelled  
  
"My my aren't we perceptive." Said a cold voice from that shadows.  
  
"No! how could you too do this to me Kasei?!" Sabishii said her voice now turning to sorrow and sadness.  
  
"The answer is because you betrayed us. You became part human, so now you will be paying for your crimes." Kasei said as he stepped out from the shadows to reveal a guy with short blonde hair.  
  
His blonde hair had a few pieces hanging down farther than the rest of his hair. He had Black eyes that seemed so distant yet so near. Kasei also carried a sword on his back. The sheath was pure black with crimson blood flames designed on it.  
  
"So I betrayed you because I was pulled through time and brought to this time and place. An now I'm 14 just like I was when I was with you. And even if I was always part human is that reason enough to say I betrayed you? Well is it Kasei of the dark flying shadows." Sabishii said her voice now going cold.  
  
Hiei stood in a tree well hidden and was watching. Mean while yusuke, kurama, and kuwabara were trying to find hiei and Sabishii.  
  
"Damn it where the hell could they have gone?" Yusuke said as he continued to run through the forest.  
  
"Their here yusuke but the area they are in has their energies masked to everyone and anyone who isn't in that area." Kurama said as he pulled his red rose out of his hair and quickly turned it into a rose whip.  
  
"So you mean its like they're in another dimension?" Yusuke asked as he used his trusty spirit gun to get rid of the thick brush that was in front of them.  
  
"Yes in a way almost like another dimension." Kurama said as little demons appeared and surrounded them.  
  
Kurama used his rose whip to get rid of them quickly, but as soon as he had done so more appeared. Yusuke now was the one to attack by using his spirit gun and getting rid of them. They continued running through the forest until kurama had noticed a change in the energy pattern. Which lead them to the area that hiei and Sabishii were in.  
  
"Kasei what is with this?!" sabishii said who now sounded calm but confused unlike before when she had sounded cold and questioning.  
  
"What is with this is, your friends have arrived so I'll now start the story." Kasei said as he smirked at Sabishii while yusuke, kuwabara, and kurama had showed up.  
  
"Oh no you don't Kasei you will not be ruining this life of mine." Sabishii said as she threw several posion ice shards at Kasei.  
  
Kasei however merely dodged them and began to tell his story. "So your Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Suichi Minamino also known as kurama. It's nice to meet you. Would you all mind if I told you a story about your new team mate?" Kasei asked with a smirk on his face which didn't tell them much.  
  
"What kind of story? And who the hell are you?" yusuke asked as he stood there confused by the strangers polite self and use of words. "I am Kasei and this story is about Yoru Hono'o or in other words Sabishii Yoru." Kasei said evilly as an evil smirk showed on his face as he watched Sabishii's emotional settings change from calm and confused to angered and ready to kill.  
  
"What do you mean are you trying to say Sabishii is Yoru Hono'o?" Yusuke asked while kurama and hiei noticed Sabishii's emotional status change.  
  
"Exactly, Sabishii I mean Yoru Hono'o did you not tell your friends about us or your little name?" Kasei asked which made Sabishii even angrier.  
  
"I am not Yoru Hono'o anymore Kasei or should I say Dark Flying Shadow." Sabishii said as she threw several ice shards at Kasei from all directions.  
  
"Poor child you still couldn't fight to save your own life, unlike back then." Kasei said as he dodged the shards.  
  
It quickly became dark, So dark that a light would lead you to nowhere. For now they were stuck in a realm of shadows. The wind quickly picked up as candles slowly became lit. The area they were in had changed. They were now in a gigantic room where the walls had veins and plants vines growing on them and candles that were high up so that it seemed as though there was no ceiling. Kasei could now be seen better he had on an outfit that was solid black with something covering his mouth. A collar around his neck and a blood stained sword in his hand.  
  
"What the hell, where the hell are we and whose blood is that?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Kasei.  
  
"Yusuke I figured you would have figured it out by now." Kasei had said as he quickly shifted his glance over to Sabishii who was standing up but had a deep cut on her left arm.  
  
"Damn you Kasei, you will not drag them into this any more." Sabishii yelled as a white fog quickly shifted over her and she disappeared.  
  
"So she's going to use it finally let them see your true form Sabishii Yoru." Kasei said as he smirked and licked the blood off of his blade.  
  
After a few minutes the fog had left and a girl who was 5"4 stood their with her long black hair blowing in the wind. Her deep red eyes looked like crimson blood. If it had been true crimson blood it would have flown out of her eyes like a ragging river. She now had midnight black kitsune ears but no tail. Her outfit had changed it was a pair of black samurai pants. (like kenshins okay.) and a tight fitting black top. She had a red spiky collar around her neck and had a pair of black high heeled gothic boots on. She also held a black ice sword in her right hand.  
  
"Welcome back Yoru Hono'o." Kasei said as his eyes now screamed with joy, but they quickly calmed and went back to dark and cold as though they had no emotion.  
  
"That will be the last time you say that name Dark Flying Shadow." Sabishii said and then disappeared from his view along with yusuke's and kuwabara's.  
  
As Kasei smirked and took off all Yusuke and Kuwabara could hear was the clashing of swords and blood falling from the ceiling. For Sabishii and Kasei were fighting in mid air.  
  
As the blood fell from the two kurama and hiei could see that they were fighting at their bests.  
  
Kasei had swung once or for so they thought when in truth he had swung 17 times and Sabishii had dodged them all. She then attacked with shards flying at Kasei and as the shards flew at Kasei Sabishii had run toward Kasei and Slashed him downward. An Kasei had instantly fell to the floor. Which had caused the floor to crack and break. However as Sabishii down slashed at him Kasei quickly disappeared. When he reappeared he was behind Sabishii and had his katana at her neck.  
  
"This will be the end of you Yoru Hono'o." Kasei said as he stabbed Sabishii through her neck or so they thought.  
  
Sabishii then reappeared over near a far wall. "Oh really?" she said then ran at Kasei and quickly slashed at him while he blocked them all.  
  
Kasei then swung quickly at Sabishii causing her to fly into a far wall, as she hit the far wall it crumbled ontop of her and buried her. Hiei had suddenly got a burst of fury and disappeared and had stabbed Kasei right through his chest.  
  
"H-Hiei..." Yusuke said surprised.  
  
"What now I'm not even allowed to kill the bad demons? If it worries you that much I stopped a few inches away from his heart." Hiei said as he pulled out his sword and jumped back.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Out of nowhere I suddenly felt a burst of fury as I watched Kasei swing his sword into Sabishii causing her to bleed more and fly into a far away wall as it crumbled ontop of her.  
  
I then quickly ran at Kasei and stabbed him in his chest and stopped only a few inches away from his heart. And yusuke acted surprised like I had never done anything of the sort before.  
  
But why...why did I fell fury as Kasei hurt Sabishii badly? Could I be falling in love with a baka nin.. Hanyou... This world has made me to soft.  
  
Normal POV   
  
Sabishii had gotten out from under the rubble that was once a wall, and smirked as she licked the blood off of her arm.  
  
"did you really think that would finish me Kasei? If so you are the one who has weakened not i." She said as she ran at him and disappeared into the shadow fog that Kasei had made when he began to run at Sabishii like his wound wasn't even there.  
  
As they had both disappeared into the darkness and hiei had stepped back away from the shadow in which Kasei had made over Himself and Sabishii. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked rather worried as they heard Kasei laughing evilly yet also like a maniac.  
  
"Damn it why won't you die , Die all ready you bitch." Kasei had said loud enough for them to all hear.  
  
"Okay if he's laughing like a maniac that's not good." Yusuke said as he was about ready to run and figure out what was going on.  
  
As Sabishii had stepped out of the Shadow fog unharmed they could still hear Kasei's yelling and his maniac laughing, but it had soon stopped as his shadow fog had faded. And the copy that Sabishii had made of herself disappeared.  
  
"You little bitch you tricked me!" Kasei yelled as he ran at Sabishii.  
  
Sabishii merely did a bunch of back hand springs away from where Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, And kuwabara were so that they would be in no danger. Kasei and Sabishii's fight had soon started back up as Kasei went to dodging her attacks and Sabishii attacked as fast as she could. Kasei then swung at Sabishii and she dodged it gracefully, he then summoned a shadow hand and shot it at Sabishii. Sabishii tried to get out of its path but it seemed to be locked onto her. As soon as it had reached her its fingers had shot straight through her middle half. Sabishii now screamed in pain and agony, as the shadow hand had pulled its fingers out of her and went back to normal length. However Sabishii's scream wasn't heard for long as she began to laugh. So Kasei dispersed the shadow hand ran at her and began attacking her with his sword which was cutting her and wounding her badly. Yet as more blood poured out of her she continued to laugh. Hiei had gotten so mad at what was happening that he quickly summoned the dragon of the darkness flame. And ran to Sabishii and pulled her away from Kasei and said.  
  
"Damn you Kasei burn in hell." Hiei said as he used the dragon of the darkness flame and Kasei had disappeared into the dark abyss of hell.  
  
All that was left of Kasei were his ashes which were lying in a pile on the floor. As soon as that was done hiei ran to Sabishii and held her in his arms.  
  
"Sabishii ... Sabishii..." hiei said as he tried to see if she was still alive and he hoped that she was.  
  
"Hiei I hear you..." Sabishii said and then blacked out from blood loss and turned back into her human form, which was almost the same height as hiei. 


	6. A past revealed

Chapter 6 A past revealed  
  
"Hiei what are you doing?" Yusuke asked as he watched hiei pick Sabishii up in his arms.  
  
"What does it look like fool." Hiei said and disappeared into the darkness and shadow of the forest.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked puzzled as he ran after hiei.  
  
"Hiei actually seems to care deeply about Sabishii, I wonder why, It's rather puzzling." Kurama said as he ran along side yusuke.  
  
"Hey urameshi wait up, Hey what is the shrimp doing with the girl, I'm supposed to be the one with the girls." Kuwabara complained as he ran after yusuke and kurama.  
  
"Shut up kuwabara!" yusuke yelled as they ran the rest of the way to genkai's temple in silence.  
  
Once Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had gotten back they walked down to Sabishii's room. As they opened the door they saw Hiei tending to Sabishii's wounds.  
  
"W-w-w-whoa, since when does hiei take care of other people?" yusuke asked as he was all confused now.  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen leave now kurama where is it?" hiei said as kurama forced Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room.  
  
Kurama then went to making a healing powder that also stopped pain. Before to long it was done and kurama applied it to Sabishii's wounds carefully, and then helped hiei bandage her up and left. Hiei was now in the room all alone. Hiei stood beside Sabishii's bed for a while and then walked out of her room closing her door behind him. And walked into the main room where he saw kurama reading a book and yusuke and kuwabara wrestling for the last piece of pizza which was sitting in the box on the table. Hiei walked over to the box and grabbed the last slice of pizza and walked over to kurama and sat against the wall eating it.  
  
"Hey what the hell hiei that was mine!" yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hey no that was mine urameshi I called it." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"hn." hiei said as he finished the piece of pizza and left out the front door disappearing into the dark shadows of the night.  
  
"Hey whats up with him?" yusuke asked.  
  
"Don't know maybe he's come down with a cold." Kuwabara said as he got up and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Stupid, hiei coming down with a cold that's the gayest response I've ever heard." Yusuke replied.  
  
"oh so you could do better?" kuwabara yelled at yusuke and soon enough they had began their little wrestling match again.  
  
With Hiei in the shadows of the night  
  
"why did I protect her? Damn I'm getting soft. The stupid fox brought this upon me." Hiei said as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
As soon as hiei had unsheathed his sword he went to practicing and took his anger out on what was around him. He quickly slashed at several trees that were in a row and as he stood behind the last tree in the row. He watched them fall to the ground becoming a gigantic pile of splinters and nothing more. Hiei then launched himself at a figure that was standing near the edge of the forest and slashed at it. But the figure blocked and reappeared behind hiei.  
  
"So you must be the one who got rid of Kasei." The voice said it didn't seem dark and twisted but cold and mysterious.  
  
"Hn. So what if I am." Hiei said as he felt the figure put two of his fingers against his neck.  
  
"Then I have a word from our master for you." The figure said as it began to rain and the figure spoke more clearly.  
  
"Hn. Your master has no authority to tell me anything."  
  
"Quite on the contrary my master has told me to tell you that, If one more of her servants is found dead by you Sabishii will suffer for eternity, or she will die a sad death of betrayal against you."  
  
"Why should I care."  
  
"Because you saved her today and sleighed Kasei who would have otherwise killed her."  
  
"This is just a warning Jaganish." The voice said and disappeared into the shadows of hell.  
  
"I didn't save her did I? I only protected her. But it would've been better if I had let her die wouldn't it? I would've been better of if she had died wouldn't I?" hiei questioned himself for he didn't know the answer and couldn't find a suitable answer but eventually he would.  
  
The next day  
  
As Sabishii awoke she saw 4 pairs of eyes looking at her.  
  
"what did I do and where the hell am I?" she said as she looked at the four pairs of eyes which were now beginning to focus.  
  
She could clearly tell that they belonged to Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. But she couldn't figure out why they were all looking at her.  
  
"You didn't do anything, and your in your bedroom at genkai's, you blacked out after the fight with Kasei." Kurama clearly stated.  
  
"Who defeated him?"  
  
"Hiei did, he then brought you here and hiei and I treated your wounds. Your rather lucky that they've been healing so quickly, you should be all right by tomorrow." Kurama said as he sat down on the chair that was at her desk.  
  
"Oh... um thank you hiei..." she said as a faint blush appeared on her face.  
  
"hn." hiei said as he sat on the window sill in her room.  
  
"Okay enough of us giving you answers, What they hell did he mean by Sabishii or in other words Yoru Hono'o and why did you change to a kitsune all of a sudden yesterday when you were fighting that jerk." Yusuke said as he sat down on the floor beside her bed.  
  
"Oh um well..." Sabishii didn't really want to go into it but knew that she would end up having to anyways. "Look Sabishii we all ready know your hiding something, and pretty girls shouldn't have to hide anything." Kuwabara said as he sat down beside yusuke.  
  
"Well it's a fairly long story." Sabishii stated.  
  
"Don't worry we have all the time in the world." Yusuke said as he leaned back so that he was now laying on the floor.  
  
"Well back when I was a little girl about the age of five I was outside down by the lake and..." sabishii said.  
  
Sabishii's Memories  
  
Sabishii's light purple hair blew in the gentle wind as she picked a few flowers that were surrounding the lake that she was near.  
  
"lets see I want this one and this one and this one." She said happily as she picked the pretty purple and blue flowers.  
  
A few birds went to singing their usual song that they always sang in the afternoon. As sabishii stood up and brushed off her outfit she heard a scream which sounded like it was coming from the middle of the forest. She began to run towards the middle of the forest for that's where the scream had come from, but she hoped that it wasn't anyone that she had known who screamed because her family lived in the middle of the forest. As she heard another scream she ran even quicker. As she had soon reached her home she saw blood covering the inside of the hall windows. So she quickly forgot about the flowers and dropped them and ran into the house. As soon as she was inside she saw someone.  
  
That someone was a man with black hair that had a few pieces longer than others and others which were finely cut. He had deep Crimson eyes that had a black tint to them. He was wearing an all black attire and was at least a good 2 to 3 feet taller than her. He looked at her and smirked as he slaughtered her parents in front of her. She eventually ran up stairs as quickly as possible and saw her brother being held against the wall with a stake in both of his shoulders and one in his head. The man that was down stairs had walked up stairs and looked at the girl and knocked her out and when she awoke she was in a dark room that only had candles lighting it. An from then on she had joined the assassin group Death By a Blood Thorn Rose.  
  
8 years later Sabishii was on a mission and was sent to get rid of all of the most powerful heads in the makai rulers office. And like a bullet shot from a gun she had killed all 50 of them without a second thought within 2 hours. But as she killed the last one he had called her the name Yoru Hono'o. and when she had gotten back to Death by a Blood Thorn Rose's base. Kaoru had said that the word was all ready spreading about what happened and that the person who had done this was a girl by the name of Yoru Hono'o. So that had become her murderous nickname. About a few months after wards though her team mates and master had found out that she was part human and tried to dispose of her before anyone in makai could find out and it ruined the groups reputation. So after koenma had found out about a bunch of other things she was brought to ningenkai and became a spirit detective and stayed in her human form unless she was on a mission where she could be in her hanyou form.  
  
Present day and time back in Sabishii's room  
  
"And that's it, my bloody past and how I got the name Yoru Hono'o." Sabishii said.  
  
Yusuke had gone quiet out of shock of all things that she had done in her past that she talked about as though they weren't important. Kuwabara was plain freaked out and shocked and surprised at how such a pretty girl could do such a thing. Kurama was surprised a bit but not too much after all his past was pretty bad as well. Hiei wasn't surprised or shocked but knew that her past was just as bad as his if not worse. So maybe her dark sad past and her habit of hiding her emotions is what drew her to hiei. Hiei could only wonder and think and after the discussion left out the window without being noticed. Kuwabara had left screaming like a maniac. Yusuke left and went to playing video games, and kurama left and went home. 


	7. Two Enemies Defeated and The End Comming

Chapter 7 Two Enemies Defeated and The End Comming Near

A few hours later after everyone was off doing something for quiet awhile, Sabishii sat up and looked at her wounds. Noticing that they weren't to bad she got up out of bed and threw on her black geisha and put a pair of black pants on under it. She sighed and as she did so a message fell into her window because of the gentle breeze. As she picked it up and read it she crumpled it up and climbed out of the window.

She looked at Genkai's place and said a small "Good bye" then left. Perplexed by why the note had said that she walked off into the forest and jumped up into a tree remembering what it had said.

'come to the forest at the time when the moon first shines. Do not tell anyone where your going, make sure no one is with you and you will be fine.'

As a few more hours had passed it reached 7:00 and the moon had finally come out of hiding. Noticing that it was seven o' clock Yusuke walked into Sabishii's room and noticed that she was gone.

"Damn it! why does everyone have to be so damn good at be sneaky." Yusuke said as he ran out of her room and out of Genkai's place and towards the forest figuring that she would be there.

Suddenly several throwing knives came at him, however Yusuke either caught or dodged the knives that were thrown at him.

"Yusuke Urameshi, You will not be interfearing with Kaoru and Yoru Hono'o today." Said a guy who was in a black trench coat and had long black hair and gold eyes.

"Who the hell are you?! and what do you mean by interfearing with Kaoru and Yoru Hono'o?"

"Simple you won't be saving Yoru Hono'o anytime soon." the man said as he ran at Yusuke and began punching him.

"I feel sorry for you. Cause you don't stand a chance in the world against me." Yusuke said as he blocked all of his punches and quickly used his spirit gun.

As the man was hit by it he smirked. "Now it's not good to anger your executioner especially not when it's Mizunagi a keeper of hell." He said and as he did so he dissappeared and a violent gust of wind threw Yusuke into a tree.

Yusuke who was now pissed at Mizunagi took off running towards where the wind came from and managed to hit Mizunagi who was somehow invisible.

MEANWHILE IN THE SHRINE AREA OF GENKAI'S

Kurama was walking down a path that was made by his mind that lead to Genkai's.However this is what he considered the back way to her home. However as the once clear sky in which the moon and clouds could be seen in was quickly covered by black clouds and heavy rain began pouring he stood on his gaurd.

"Whose there?"

"Ha, whose there. The one whose going to kill you. Former theif Yoko Kurama." Said a cold yet seemingly sadistic voice from the shadows.

As the figure who was in the shadows steped out and several candles appeared above them you could see his blood red eyes and black hair which matched the color of the sky.

"If you have any last words you better say them now before you meet death."said the man.

Kurama stood there as his eyes narrowed as he noticed who this was, it was Ama-inu his narrowed eyes quickly turned into a cold glare. As he pulled a rose out of his hair and turned it into his trusty rose whip.

Ama-inu for a momment had dissappeared and re-appeared behind Kurama. However kurama had all ready known that Ama-inu was there and quickly swung his rose whip at him causing him to be hit by the rose whip in several of his vital points.

"This fight is now over."

"Oh, you'd like to think so wouldn't you." Ama-inu said as he took an invisible sword and stabbed it through kurama's left arm.

As kurama screamed in pain the blood from the stab wound trickled down his lower arm and hand.

"You will regret hurting me." Kurama said as he now sounded cold as his anger seemed to take him over.An because of this Kurama had swung the whip at Ama-inu once more causing it to completely wrap around him, he then quickly pulled it tight causing Ama-inu to fall to the ground in many small thin slices.

As he headed towards where he sensed Yusukes energy print he noticed another figures energy print dissappear.

"Hey Kurama, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked as Kurama saw Mizunagi laying on the ground dead.

"I'm not sure. But where's Sabishii?"

"In the forest." Yusuke said as he took off running along side Kurama into the forest.


	8. The End of Kuga and The Beginning of The

Chapter 8 The End of Kuga An The Beginning of the Final Battle

As Sabishii stood there in the forest looking at Kaoru or rather glaring, she was also rooted to the spot by painful memories.

"Now Sabishii will you let me end your suffering by killing those little annoying insects?" Kaoru asked as she gently touched Sabishii's face and looked into her eyes which were now riddled with much guilt and pain.

As soon as she had looked deeply into Sabishii's eyes she was shot backwards by a katana, however Kuga caught her. Hiei looked over at Sabishii and cut the vines that had her stuck there and tried to snap her out of this state.

"Oh, so your the one who killed Kasei and hurt my doll." Kaoru said in a innocent voice. "Your ruinning my beautiful dolls you must pay for what you did. Kuga make him pay for taking my dolls from me."

"Of course." Kuga said as he walked towards Hiei and pulled his whip from inside his white trench coat.

Hiei glared at Kuga as his fury built up inside him. Hiei then unsheathed his sword and ran at Kuga in such a speed that he disappeared as he quickly slashed at Kuga. However Kuga blocked Hiei's sword with his whip and then on one of Hiei's swings Kuga grabbed the sword with his hand. As Hiei let go off his sword his had a fireball appear in his hand and threw in at Kuga. Kuga had now jumped back and droped Hiei's sword. As Kuga screamed in agony Yusuke and Kurama had showed up and saw Sabishii and ran to her.

"Sabishii.... Sabishii." Yusuke said.

"You can not wake her from this state of mental pain and agony. Now get away from my DOLL!!!!" Kaoru yelled as Kurama and Yusuke flew into the trees behind them from an unknown force.

Sabishii sat there rocking back and forth and kept seeing her parents and her brother dieing over and over.

Kuga had finally shaken off the pain given to him from Hiei's fire ball. "You will pay for what you did to me and what you did to my right eye!"Kuga said angry as he ran towards Hiei and swung his whip at Hiei. While Hiei dodged Kuga's whip because of his speed, he had managed to grab his sword and ran towards Kuga and stabbed his sword through Kuga's left eye. Unfortunately Kuga had taken the sharp metal point of his whip and stabbed it through his chest. Kuga staggered backwards as he screamed in pain because of his other eye, where as Hiei just merely pulled Kuga's whip out of himself and threw it to the ground. Realizing that he had his chance to finish Kuga off he ran at Kuga and punched him as he did so he said "Fist of the mortal flame." and from the impact of the attack Kuga was instantly killed.

As Hiei had turned around he saw Kurama and Yusuke fighting Kaoru. However it seemed as Kaoru was winning, and Sabishii was still in the same mental state as before.

"Sabishii.... " Hiei said and glared at Kaoru.

Kurama and Yusuke once again were shot back and this time into trees, but as they were shot back Hiei ran at Kaoru and stabbed her through her stomach.

"H...How did you." Kaoru stammered she didn't scream in pain like a normal person would have she just asked a question which wasn't normal indeed.

Hiei was then gently touched by Kaoru and put under her spell as he turned and looked at Kurama and Yusuke he began to summon one of his dragons.

"Hiei what the hell?!" Yusuke said but as he did so Kurama jumped forward and swung his whip at Hiei.

So now Hiei and Kurama had started a full on fight against each other. Where as Yusuke ran at Kaoru and began punching at her, but her exceptional speed helped her dodge Yusuke's attacks.

As Hiei managed to stab Kurama through the chest, Kurama screamed but continued fighting. Since Kurama noticed that unlike his normal fake being controlled he was now actually being controlled. So Kurama now had no choice except to use full range of weapons. As Kurama swung his rose whip at Hiei causing Hiei to get a few deep cuts he threw a few seeds at Hiei. Hiei managed to see some of them and cut them or blocked them but two of them got into his wounds.

Hiei quickly took oportunity of Kurama's attack in which wasn't blockable and stabbed him in his right shoulder, which caused Kurama to drop his rosewhip. As this happened Sabishii seemed to somewhat wake up.

INSIDE SABISHII'S MIND

"Why is everything happening over and over this isn't right. My parents were all ready dead along with my brother so why am I seeing this again?" she asked herself as she watched her parents get slaughtered again.

"This isn't REAL!" she screamed as she snapped back to reality and saw Hiei and Kurama fighting and Yusuke under several trees at this point.

Hearing Sabishii's voice the spell on Hiei had broken, and Hiei had noticed the two death seeds and quickly managed to make them unroot.

Kurama chuckled slightly. "The one thing that manages to break the spell was Sabishii."

As Sabishii stood up she looked around at he setting and glared at Kaoru."How dare you involve them Kaoru! This end s HERE!"


	9. The End of Kaoru and The Death of Sabish

Disclaimer: As you all already knew I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But this is the momment that you all have been waiting for the final chapter to a wonderful Hiei story. Actually I don't think it was that good of a story but this was my very first one which I'm finally able to complete because I have a new computer cause the one I started the story on died. x well anyways enjoy the story Bye. dissappears

Chapter 9 The End of Kaoru and The Death of Sabishii

As Kaoru disappeared and re-appeared infront of Sabishii and smacked her, Sabishii changed back into Yoru Hono'o.

Within the momment she changed to Yoru Hono'o with long hot pink hair and deep purple eyes and black fox ears she glared. But as she glared she quickly grabbed Kaoru's wrist and snapped it, Kaoru then let out a small scream of pain as more than just her wrist broke her entire arm's bones had shattered and were sticking out of her skin.

"You will never touch me, or my friends. An you will never turn the one I love against his friends." Sabishii said as there was a cold dark tone to her voice.

Kaoru looked at Sabishii. "Yoru Hono'o my pretty doll why did you break your masters arm and cause her pain?" she asked as a black claws came towards her and smacked her through several trees.

"Because I am not your doll now who do you think you hit through several trees." she said as she was standing behind her and Mizunagi's body was laying against the trees.

"Now do forgive me for disobeying you but I think your former dolls want to have a word with you."

As those words were said Kasei had re-appeared and ran at Kaoru and entered her mind. Sabishii then walked over to Kaoru and layed her hand under her head.

"Do you enjoy playing two games at once and having a soul or rather spirit and a hanyou toy with you as you did us?"

Unfortunately as those words were spoke Kaoru had taken several shadow shards and sent them through Sabishii causing her to bleed heavily.

"Well I suppose it is time to end this now. With the last of my mind and soul. With these hand of mine may my blood be sould to you as payment and my life be given to you as amens, for you who I believe in save these souls and destory the one of no meaning. Within you i Find my means to an end. Eternal darkness do bind Kaoru but never betray and don't stray. Celestial Ice and Darkness Bind!"she said as kaoru was destroyed and all that was heard was her blood currteling scream.

As the fight had ended Sabishii had gone back to her normal form and had fallen to the ground as though unconcious.

Hiei had quickly gotten up and ran to her and layed her head on his lap. "Sabishii... Sabishii"

"I hear you Hiei. Before I leave you I have one thing to tell you... I love you my Koi?" she said slowly as she spit up a bit of blood.

"Ai Shiteru Koi.... Sabishii." as hiei had said those very last words Sabishii smiled her final smile.

"Good bye Guys." she said as her eyes closed and she died.

Hiei sat there for a momment and tried not to cry but ended up crying as a few tears fell from his eyes he took a black chain out of his pocket and jammed it through the black tear gem and put it around her neck. As he latched the necklace and it layed there around her neck, he gently picked her up in his arms and began to walk away with her.

Kurama sat there against the tree with his head hung low and his eyes closed. Seeing Sabishii die hurt him deeply as it did Yusuke who was leaning aganist a diffrent tree with his head laying in a upward fashion as the clouds faded and the stars could be seen yusuke cried a bit.

As Hiei had walked deeper into the forest with Sabishii he wanted to cry but knew Sabishii wouldn't want him to, so he tried his best not to. But now once again he was alone and he never got to hear the meaning behind Sabishii's name but her nickname from now till the end of time would always be chiisai kage hi. Little Shadow Flame, which sounded better than Sabishii which meant lonely cause she wasn't lonely not with him.

As Hiei looked up and saw the moon and stars he looked down at Sabishii's lifeless body and held it once more before Koenma would come and take her away to spirit world.

"Ai Shiteru Chiisai Kage Hi." he said and kissed her. As he had stopped Koenma had appeared and had his head hung a bit and was rather sad about the whole thing. As Hiei handed koenma Sabishii's lifeless body koenma noded at Hiei and took her body up to spirit world with him.

THE END

Well I hope you liked the story I plan on making another story after this in which Kurama finds a love and Sabishii will be in it for breif momments. But this story is going to be one out of four in a series of stories. The one after Kurama's will be Yusuke's and then Kuwabara's/Jin's. Then it will lead up to the final story number five in the series that will have everything from all 4 storys comming together for one great finale. Well till my next story see ya


End file.
